Chapter 15
The Assassin in White is the 15th chapter of Reiji Kaitō's Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai. Raishin Akabane is acknowledged as the school hero for resolving the Cannibal Candy case, and is rewarded with his own entry code into the Walpurgis Night. He tries to get used to the newfound attention he receives, while Charlotte Belew gives him a protective talisman. Two weeks later, when returning to their dormitory room, Raishin and Yaya find a female student, Frey, who wants to assassinate him. Summary In a hall, Edward Rutherford, Headmaster of Walpurgis Academy, tells Raishin Akabane that he has been approved to take part in the Walpurgis Night, while Yaya watches proudly from behind. Presented with his gauntlets, Raishin and Yaya bow and exit from the hall, only to see fellow students looking on with curiosity and admiration. As Raishin wonders why everyone is wearing their school coats, Kimberley explains that Edward felt it was necessary to quell suspicion and doubts surrounding Felix Kingsfort and Cannibal Candy, while also acknowledging Raishin as the hero. Pointing to his entry code "Second Last", Raishin asks who came up with it, to which Kimberley declares she was the one, in return for her giving an eyewitness testimony and checking through all the Machinart parts involved in the case to prove their innocence. As she encourages Raishin to accept his hero status, he asks why, when seeing how terrible his marks was initially, she did not laugh at his goal to be the next Wiseman. Kimberley replies she was once like him, refusing to study, but she believes he will do so when he has his reasons. Respectfully bowing, Raishin and Yaya walk out to the applause of their fellow schoolmates. Yaya notices Raishin looks uncomfortable in the attention, to which he admits he is not used to it. Charlotte Belew and Sigmund meet the duo, and while Charlotte claims the Walpurgis Night committee must have lowered their standards to let "Second Last" Raishin in, she awkwardly gives him a present and admits that it is to thank him for rescuing her. Raishin opens the tiny box, which reveals a talisman. Charlotte explains it is imbued with defensive magic, thus it should suit his fighting style well. Sigmund persuades him to accept the present, as Charlotte spent a long time figuring what present to get for him, much to her embarrassment. Thanking her for the present, Raishin and Yaya agree with Charlotte and Sigmund that should they meet in the Walpurgis Night, they will battle each other as enemies, with their full strength against each other. 2 weeks have passed, and it is the day before the Walpurgis Night. Yaya sings praises of how unbeatable Raishin was at PE class, but he complains about how he has to take many classes to catch up. Returning to his dormitory room to retrieve his textbooks, while planning the rest of his school day, they are shocked to see a female intruder caught in a net. Yaya promptly accuses Raishin of being with another lady again, but he reminds her that he has been with her the entire day. Letting the intruder down, he demands to know what is her business being here, before realizing she caught herself in her own trap. The intruder tries to distract Raishin by offering him lunch, but he demands an explanation again. Finally, the intruder admits she will assassinate him. Characters in Order of Appearance #Raishin Akabane #Yaya #Edward Rutherford #Kimberley #Charlotte Belew #Sigmund #Frey Navigation Category:Chapters